How Many Times Do You Have To Break Us?
by FantasyLover100
Summary: "It's weird… how something can be gone before you even had a chance to tell them how you feel… and learned what they felt…" 4 years ago, Romano and Canada disappeared. Now, England decides that it's time for a select few nations to go to Hogwarts. Here, they notice that there are two students named Lovino Vargas and Matthew Williams...
1. Prologue

_**Summary: "It's weird… how something can be gone before you even had a chance to tell them how you feel… and learned what they felt…" It's been 4 years since Canada and Romano disappeared and since then, everyone has been looking for them. When England gets the chance to take some nations to Hogwarts, they discover something: The Golden Trio is really a Golden Quintet. The two other members are named Lovino Vargas and Matthew Williams…**_

_**Yes, this is actually going to be quite sad. Mostly because I love angst and well, this just came to me. At first it was just going to be just Canada disappearing, but then I thought, "Hey, Romano's also seems like an angsty character, I'll use him!" Also because I'm reading sad stories about him and Canada. You know, him and Canada do seem good together, but not that good. I think, if anyone decides to make them a couple, they should be called RomaCan. Or RoCan.**_

_**No, this is not a RomaCan story, buuuuut I'm not telling you who they end up with! Though it should be obvious…**_

_**Warnings: Romano and the BBT are in this…. 'Nuff said. And I'm terrible at explaining things so excuse any and all timeskips.**_

_**OFF TOPIC NOTE: Does anyone else wonder why we can't copy and paste lyrics onto our songfics? I really don't get it….**_

_**Anyways, enjoy! Or don't. Or cry. Whichever one works.**_

Prologue

"Sorry America, I'm really busy," Canada said into his phone. "Maybe another time."

"Awww, but dude I was gonna bring you to a hockey game and bring you Timmy's!" America whined. Canada rolled his eyes.

"Good bye America," he said and promptly hung up the phone. He turned to his companion with his usual smile, though it was a bit more timid.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

"Of course Mattie," his companion, who happened to be Romano, said. "No one will even notice that we're gone. Nobody cares about me and you're 'supposedly' invisible. Come on let's go." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and gave Canada a look.

"Oh alright," Canada said. "I'm coming. We're not taking my car right?" Romano shook his head.

"Too noticeable if your car isn't there," he said. Canada nodded and they both headed out. Luck was not in their favor because as Canada made his way to the forest across the street, a car was heading straight toward him. He didn't notice, but Romano sure as hell did.

"Canada!" He screamed, running to shield his friend. Canada felt two things hit him right before he blacked out. He failed to notice himself shrinking.

* * *

"DUDE THE HERO HAS ARRIVED AND I GOT YOU TIMMY'S!" America shouted at the top of his lungs as he barged into Canada's house. It was oddly quiet, but then again it was always like that. No, the weird thing was that even if Canada was normally invisible, he always knew when he was around and he always came at America's call.

"Canadia?" America searched the house and freaked out when he didn't find him. Sure, his brother usually disappeared from view, but that didn't mean he didn't love him. Quite the opposite really, he was rather protective of him. If someone was mean to him, hated him, punched him, _gave him a flick on his head_, they would die by America's hands.

"Canada, th-this isn't funny!" America called. The last place he searched was his brother's room. Now that he thought about it, he had never been in his brother's room since before the war of 1812, and this scared him.

America tentatively opened the door and was shocked at what he found. Unlike the rest of the house, Canada's room was messy and looked like a tornado ran through it. The bed sheets were thrown on the floor, the lamp was smashed, pictures ripped up and drawn on, even the dresser had toppled over! The walls, instead of being red like America thought it would be, were black and dark. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to his cheerful brother. The one who was always smiling, the one who was always there.

The only thing normal was the desk, but the only thing on it was a piece of paper. Everything else on the desk had been swiped off. America hesitantly approached the desk and read the letter. He paled as he read more and more of it. Then he robotically picked up his phone to dial England.

* * *

"Fratello? Are you in here?" North Italy/Italy looked into his brother's room. Seeing nothing, he entered the room and was surprised at what he saw. Unlike the normal messiness of the room, it was exactly like Canada's room, he just didn't know it.

"Vee~? What-a happened in here?" Italy said as he looked around. "And-a where's fratello?" He noticed an envelope placed neatly on Romano's desk and decides to look at it. He fell to his knees and wept after reading it.

* * *

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" America yelled the next day at a World Meeting. "THIS IS IMPORTANT SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Surprised, the nations sat down and looked at America. The only one not silent was Italy, and he was sobbing.

"Vhy did you call us here?" Germany asked.

"There are two nations missing," America said. "One is Romano, and the other is Canada."

"America-san, who is this… Canada-san you speak of?" Japan asked, raising his hand. America frowned.

"CANADA IS MY BROTHER!" He yelled. "NOW TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Everyone listened to what he had to say and they all agreed to try to find them. After the meeting, two certain nations met outside the building. _**(A/N I apologize, but I couldn't think of anything for anyone to say in the meeting)**_

"It's weird… how something can be gone before you even had a chance to tell them how you feel… and learned what they felt…" One nation said, the other nodding in agreement.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Thank you to all of you people who reviewed, followed, and favorited! Mostly I'm happy about reviews, WHICH I NEED MORE OF BTW! Not trying to pressure you or anything. :3 Anyways, here is the first chapter of this fanfic! Meanwhile, here's some riddles!:**_

_**1. Railroad crossings railrod roads. How do you spell this without any "r"s?**_

_**2. A horse can eat a bale of hay a few feet in front of it, but it has a rope around its neck. How is this possible?**_

_**3. NASA was considering sending canaries into space to study them under zero gravity. The project was scrapped when someone realized that in spite of having sufficient water supplies, they could die of dehydration within a few hours. Why?**_

_**4. Anybody else notice how much of a Gary-stu Superman is?**_

_**Okay, so that last one isn't a riddle, but seriously, I hate superheroes! Like, they get all this credit and girls are always having to be saved! Why don't the guys get kidnapped for once? And Superman is indestructible, can turn back time, can fly and has a bunch of other powers, and is a superhero! I mean, is that not Gary-stuish or what?**_

_**Ahem, sorry that has nothing to do with this. Eh heh…. ^.^'**_

Chapter 1

Four Years Later…

It was a normal World Meeting, and it really was normal. Nobody was talking as Germany presented whatever it was they present. America and Italy were being especially quiet, but over the course of four years, it had become a normal occurrence. There were times when a bit of their normal selves came out, but even that was rare.

"I have a problem in my country that I may need help with," England announced once it was his turn to talk. "A wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort is on the run killing hundreds of normal humans, and a boy by the name of Harry Potter has been prophesized to have to kill them. I need a few nations to help assist me in protecting him." Normally America would deny the existence of wizards, but England wasn't done talking yet. "And I believe they may know a way to find Canada and Romano." Over the course of four years, they had also finally remembered Canada after a few nations beat it into their heads.

America and Italy immediately volunteered to help once they heard the names of their elder brothers. _**(A/N: Yes, I'm making Canada older than America because of Vinland)**_ Norway and Romania also volunteered, as well as the Bad Touch Trio. Germany and Japan came as well because they liked to monitor Italy and America's health in fear that they will grow into a depression without their brothers.

"Thank you," England sighed, relieved to have people help him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley were talking when two boys came down the stairs. One of them had wavy blonde hair and violet eyes covered with glasses, and the other boy had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The blonde haired boy was carrying a polar bear and they both had a rebellious curl sticking out of their hair. The Golden Trio smiled.

"Hi Matthew, hey Lovino," Harry greeted. Matthew and Lovino smiled and greeted them back.

* * *

Back with the nations, England turned the nations who volunteered into fifteen year olds and brought them to Diagon Alley. Italy and Spain got cats and everyone else got owls. They got the books they needed and their wands.

_**(Actually, at first I put some wand stuff down, but then I decided against it. Leave the wands up to your imagination. I'm really sorry, but I can't think of anything. If you guys want to put out some suggestions, I'll be more than happy to put those down)**_

America and Italy were slightly hoping that they'd see Canada and Romano, but much to their disappointment, they did not see them. They knew that it was highly unlikely that they'd see them, but they couldn't forget the possibility. They didn't realize that, as soon as they entered Hogwarts, they'd be surprised by what they find.

* * *

America and the other nations had gotten their own compartments, but there was no sign of the Boy-Who-Lived. As they entered the castle, however, America was sure that he saw Harry Potter, along with two curls, one blonde and one dark brown. When he blinked, they were gone.

After all the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up. "I am proud to say that we have a new transfer program that we are trying out. When I call your name, please come up. Beilshmidt, Gilbert!" Prussia, also known as Gilbert, sauntered up to the hat and, after a while, his eyes widened before the hat called out,

"SLYTHERIN!" Gilbert quickly made his way to the cheering table.

"Beilshmidt, Ludwig!" Germany, also known as Ludwig, made his way up to the hat. Like his brother, his eyes widened before the hat called out,

"SLYTHERIN!" Ludwig sat next to his brother. This same thing happened quite a lot.

"Bonnefoy, Francis!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bondevik, Lukas!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Carriedo, Antonio!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Honda, Kiku!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Jones, Alfred F.!" Many eyes looked between Alfred and a boy that looked oddly enough like him at the Gryffindor table.

"_Another one, eh?"_ The Sorting Hat whispered. _"America, is it? Oh ho ho! You're missing your brother! Canada, is it?"_ Alfred stiffened.

"_How do you know about Canada?"_ He growled mentally. _"Who are you?"_ The hat laughed.

"_Do not worry America, I'll keep your secret,"_ the hat said. _"Now, where to put you. You desperately miss your brother. Hmm... You're very rash, but you do have hidden intelligence, but you don't seek more knowledge, so not Ravenclaw. Since your brother has left, you only trust Italy, so definitely not Hufflepuff. You would never be Slytherin, though I do see hidden ambition. I guess the only one for you is…_ GRYFFINDOR!" Alfred took off the hat and made his way to the red and gold table.

"Kirkland, Arthur!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Vargas, Feliciano!" There were many curious and surprised looks at the Italian nation as he made his way to the hat.

"_Oh, you also lost a brother, didn't you North Italy?"_ The hat laughed. _"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. Who are you missing? Ah yes, South Italy, or Romano was it."_

"_Don't you dare speak of my brother as if you know him!"_ Feliciano mentally snarled.

"_Now, now, don't worry,"_ the hat said. _"I won't mention him again. Let's see, once upon a time you would have been Hufflepuff, but I see that that is no longer the case. Definitely not Slytherin, and not Ravenclaw either. I guess it should be…_ GRYFFINDOR!"

"Vasilescu, Vladimir!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Thank you, now we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor…" Dumbledore continued talking, and then that Umbridge lady interrupted him, and everyone was completely relieved when they could finally start eating.

"AHHH! ZIS STUFF IZ BRITISH FOOD!" Francis yelled in horror. The nations leaned away from the plates, but Kiku decided to take a step and tentatively ate the food.

"Wait, everyone, this food is not bad," he said. "I guess it is just Arthur-san's cooking." The nations sighed, but Arthur looked insulted.

"Why, I never!" He huffed and continued eating.

"Uhh, why do you assume that our food is bad?" Harry asked Alfred.

"Arthur is a Brit, and his cooking is terrible," Alfred explained, but then his gaze noticed a lock of blonde hair. At the same time, Feliciano, who was sitting next to him, noticed a lock of dark brown hair. Both of those people had a rebellious curl hanging off to the side.

"Mattie?" Alfred said hesitantly.

"Fratello?" Feliciano said hesitantly as well. Matthew and Lovino looked at them and opened their mouths to say the same thing.

"Who are you?"

_**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger, but I just had to! It was just too good of an opportunity to miss! Hehe, please don't kill me or else I won't be able to update! Btw, REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE OR I WON'T CONTINUE FOR MONTHS ON END! AND PLEASE NOTE THAT SOME OF THIS STUFF MAY BE INACCURATE BECAUSE I HAVEN'T READ HARRY POTTER IN FOREVER!**_

_**Uhh… so I finished writing this during school, but now I need some help. My cousin's school just ended and she told me that she needed some help. It turns out that, during her last period, she began crying and she doesn't even know why. All they did was play basketball in gym, and even though she hates all sports and apparently can't play any, she says that that's no reason to cry. Can anybody help me? Or her? I'd really appreciate it. My cousin has had problems with her emotional health for a while now, so….**_


End file.
